towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Master Dominic
Herzlich Willkommen Herzlich willkommen im ToWFF. Wirst du hier aktiv werden? Ich habe gesehen, dass du einen Artikel erstellt hast. Aber momentan ist er noch zu kurz. Am besten ließt du dir mal die Leitlinien durch, um dich hier zurecht zu finden. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 15:46, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen! Aber ich muss Bima recht geben, ließ dir erst die Regeln durch, irgendwann klappt's schon! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 13:02, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab da noch eine Frage: Wie erstell ich diese Tabellen um die Charakter Beschreibung zumachen? Du findest sie hier. Befolge dort einfach die Anweisungen. Un auch ein herzliches Willkommen von mir. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:53, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ein Tipp: Wenn du auf deiner Diskussionsseite schreibst, dann bitte immer mit vier Tilden (~) signieren. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 14:51, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Master Dominic 19:42, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ach kein Problem Master Dominic 19:42, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Berichtigung Danke für die kleinen Berichtigungen auf der Seite "Karzahni (Zeit-Geschichte)". [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:40, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich nehme an, der Kommentar über der Überschrift "Berichtigung" soll auf meinen Beitrag gemeint sein. Na ja, aber noch etwas: und sind dasselbe, dies musst du also nicht unbedingt berichtigen! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 19:53, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Master Dominic 20:01, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC)Oh da hab ich wohl was verwechselt... Naja danke für die TippsMaster Dominic 20:01, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Bitte, wenn du signierst, dann NICHT!!! so: ~~~~Hallo!~~~~ sondern so:Hallo! ~~~~ Dönke link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 13:37, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Öh, OK dankeMaster Dominic 13:50, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Meine Geschichte Hör auf Inhalt aus MEINER GESCHICHTE in deine hineinzuinterpretieren! Mach die Sache mit Krista Magna/Onu Magna und alles, was dazu gehört, SOFORT weg, hast du verastanden? Derweilen habe ich mir überlegt, dass du KEINE Namen mehr aus meiner Geschichte benutzen darfst! Du kannst dir doch etwas eigenes ausdenken, warum unbedingt musst du meine "Erfindungen" nehmen? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:12, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) 'tschuldige, dass ich vltt etwas heftig klang, du bist ja neu, Fehler passieren. Jedenfalls bin ich dir nicht mehr so böse. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 19:19, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nein. Es tut MIR leid. Ich hab falsch verstanden, was Norik sagte... Sorry... Master Dominic 19:35, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wie kann ich vom Hero Creator Bilder Kopieren??? Master Dominic 21:14, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) #Du gehst auf den Hero Creator. #Du machst ein Bildschirmfoto (Mit der Taste Druck S-Abf oben an der Tastatur) #Du fügst das Foto mit der Einfügen-Option bei Paint ein #Du schneidest alles außen um das Bild, das du haben willst, weg (Geht mit jedem Bildbearbeitungsprogramm) #Fertig [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 16:20, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich versuch es die ganze Zeit. Ich drück die Druck S-Abf taste aber es funktioniert nicht... :( Sorry funktioniert doch! DANKE! Master Dominic 17:16, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Der Anfang vom Ende... Nur mal so die Frage, ob du meine Geschichte weiterhin verfolgt hast? :-) Ich frage nur! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:53, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) naja. ich hab zwar kaum zeit, aber ich lese sie seeeeeehr gerne The Twilight of The Heroes 13:55, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke! Das mit den Zeitproblemen geht natürlich in Ordnung, aber wann erscheint endlich The Beta team? :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:01, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ich versuche dieses we fertig zuwerden, hoffen mal das es klappt. The Twilight of The Heroes 14:02, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Alles klar! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:09, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Links Könntest du bitte auf den Seiten Seth Reid (The Beta Team), Stephanie Miles (The Beta Team), Jimmy Rider (The Beta Team), John Smith (The Beta Team) und bei deinen zwei Geschichten ein paar Links (Name zu anderen Seiten schreiben? Sonst sind diese "Sackgassen" und dies wollen wir am besten vermeiden. Und: Deine Seite "Charaktere aus The Beta Team" weist ja auf andere Seiten hin. Aber keine Seite gibt einen Link zu deinen zwei Geschichten. Könntest du dies noch regeln? :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:08, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) So ist prima! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:50, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) E'''ine große Bitte;-) ''W'ie ich gelesen habe, hast du Stormer 2.0 und das Furno Bike. Würdest du für mich mal testen ob Stormer 2.0 auf dem Furno Bike sitzen kann? Und wenn ja mir das Bild zukommen lassen? Ich wäre dir dafür sehr dankbar;-) F'''all du Cover benötigst biete ich dir gerne Hilfe an. Und wenn du genug zeit hast kann ich dir auch das ein oder andere erstellen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:58, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Sorry, das Furnobike ist nichtmehr zusammen gebaut. Die Anleitung find ich auch nicht mehr :( Eine Frage, wie findest du meine Story, Mission: Von Nebula? I'''ch lese mir sie mal durch;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 19:22, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Noch eine Bitte Hör bitte auf, ständig neue Kategorien zu eröffnen. Bitte belass es bei den Kategorien "Charakter" und "Master Dominic"! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 15:53, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) OK. The Twilight of The Heroes 16:09, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) "HF-Chara" geht aber noch. Aber: Brauchst du noch deine ersten Seiten, wie Makuta Orix (An old darkness...) und so? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 16:12, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Naja. Zu Bionicle fällt mir nichts mehr ein, nur zu Hero Factory. The Twilight of The Heroes 16:13, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Soll ich die löschen? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 16:15, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Kannst du ruhig The Twilight of The Heroes 16:16, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) OK! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 16:18, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Eine Frage: Wie findest du Kapitel 2 von Mission: Von Nebula ? Ich lese mir es später mal durch. Brauchst du auch noch deine ganzen Kanohi-Seiten? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 16:21, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) DIe brauch ich nicht mehr, wenn du Hilfe brauchst beim Löschen der Seiten, kannst du mich ruhig fragen. The Twilight of The Heroes 16:22, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Nein, nur Admins können löschen! Und noch was: Sind deine beiden Seths nun zwei VERSCHIEDENE Charas oder DIESELBEN? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 16:23, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Oh achsoooo. THEORETISCH sind sie die selben, aber es sind verschiedene Charaktere, da die Stories komplett anders sind, und nicht miteinander zutun haben. The Twilight of The Heroes 16:25, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ah ja! Na gut! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 16:35, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wie findest du... ... eigentlich diese Seite? Ich bin zwar noch beim Überarbeiten, aber trotzdem! :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 18:49, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Sagen wir es mal so: Ich liebe ALLES das mit Kohlii zutun hat. Die Seite ist sehr gut, aber ich find ein BISSCHEN zu kurz. The Twilight of The Heroes 18:52, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke, aber deshalb bin auch gerade dabei, sie zu überarbeiten, viel längere Texte zu schreiben. :-) P.S.: Sag mal, bist du vllt Fußball-Fan? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 18:57, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Joa kann man so sagen. The Twilight of The Heroes 18:58, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab da noch ne Frage: Wie erstelle ich so eine Story-Tabelle, wie sie hier zu finden ist? The Twilight of The Heroes 18:59, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hey, ich auch! Was ist dein Lieblingsteam? Ich schätze mal, dass es Arminia Bielefeld ist, stimmt's? :-) Zur Frage: Schau hier vorbei, bearbeite die Seite und kopiere alles. Dann erstell eine Seite mit dem Namen "Vorlage: Name deiner Story. Dann fügst du den Inhalt ein, ersetze aber durch deine Story-Namen, ja? :-) Kann vllt etwas mühselig werden, aber es klappt schon. Versuch es, bei Fragen musst du dich aber leider wieder morgen an mich wenden. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 19:04, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Naja Arminia hat zwar ein schönes Trikot, aber meine Lieblingsmannschaft ist FC Bayern. Zur Antwort: Danke :-) The Twilight of The Heroes 19:06, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hey, meine Lieblingsmannschaft ist auch der FCB! Da haben wir was gemeinsam! :-) Und: Hat es eigentlich geklappt, mit der Storyvorlage? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 16:52, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Jaa. War leicht. The Twilight of The Heroes 16:58, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) OK! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 17:01, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Gelöscht Ich habe jetzt alle Seiten, die "The Beta Team" in Klammern hatten, gelöscht. Theoretisch hast du jetzt nur vier/fünf Seiten, überprüfe mal in deiner Kategorie. (Kategorie:Master Dominic) Kategorie:Master Dominic. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 10:35, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Oh. Hast recht. The Assassin of the new time 10:40, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wiki Da du Fußball-Fan bist, möchte ich dich fragen, ob du gerne in meinem Wiki mitarbeiten möchtest: http://de.worldsfootball.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite. Aber du musst nicht, ich frage nur! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:30, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Ich überlegs mir. Ich möchte nähmlich erst hier schreiben. The Assassin of the new time 13:31, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Geht klar! Du kannst auch mal zwischendurch vorbeischauen und helfen. Das Wiki ist ja noch in der Anfangsphase. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:51, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) OK. Mach ich The Assassin of the new time 13:53, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Danke! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:55, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) O'''rden des Schattens lat; Ordo qui Umbra ''D'ie Schatten von Bara Magna lat; Qui Umbra ex Bara Magna --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:21, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich frage wieder nur aus reiner Neugier, ob du in meinem Wiki arbeiten möchtest? Aber nur, wenn du Zeit hast. Es ist nämlich so, dass im Moment zwei Nutzer das Wiki größer machen könnten, als einer. Aber ich frag nur! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:25, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Tschuldige das ich dich warten lassen hab. Momentan hab ich leider kaum Zeit, denn ich komme jeden Montag bis Donnerstag immer so um 17-18 Uhr nachhause. Wenn ich Zeit hab, arbeite ich in deinem Wiki. The Assassin of the new time 17:22, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) OK! Aber ich habe volles Verständnis, wenn du nicht kannst, ich will dich ja nicht zwingen. :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 18:44, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Portale Wie findest du eigentlich die Idee, dass jeder User sein eigenes "Portal" bekommt? Also z.B. "Portal:Master Dominic", wo Links zu einigen deiner Seiten sind und auch eine grobe Handlung deiner Story steht. Wie halt bei Wikipedia, nur dass die Portale für Geschichte, Sport, Geographie usw. nutzen. Ich würde gerne deine Meinung hören. :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:06, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hmm, ich finde das es 'ne gute Idee ist. The Assassin of the new time 11:22, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Aktiv Du warst lange Zeit nicht mehr im Wiki... hast du überhaupt noch Interesse, an deiner Story zu schreiben? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:46, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin wieder da Ich weiß, ich habe mich jetzt schon seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gemeldet... Ich habe die Lust verloren etwas zu schreiben. Aber ich wollte sagen, dass ich wieder da bin und hoffentlich die Zeit finde viel zu schreiben The Assassin of the new time (Diskussion) 15:00, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Das ist natürlich ohne jede Frage hervorragend, dass du wieder Lust am Schreiben gefunden hast, so kann das Wiki zumindest wieder ein wenig mehr aktiver werden. Um es anders zu sagen, in letzter Zeit hört man hier nur noch die Grillen zirpen, sowohl ich, als auch Jadekaiser, die im letzten Monat die meiste Aktivität ausgemacht haben, wir beide haben im Moment wohl keine große Lust wieder an unseren Geschichten zu werkeln. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:30, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) I'''ch habe um Weihnachten herum meine Storys mal alle gelesen. Daher habe ich nicht so viel geschrieben. Da in der letzten Story von allen irgend ewtas mit einfließen soll. Ich muss erstmal abwerten was und was nicht. Zumal ich am 22. Dezember noch mal ein Profil verbessert habe. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:07, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Das ist echt schade dass momentan so eine Stille herrscht. Ich bin momentan am Rätseln was und wie ich schreiben soll... Naja ich versuche ich mal da an etwas. The Assassin of the new time (Diskussion) 11:56, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin eigentlich immer noch dabei, meinen Comic ins Deutsche zu übersetzen, aber ich hänge auch gerade dabei ein bisschen fest, die eigentlichen Artikel zu den Charakteren erst einmal zu schreiben. Wenn es der Aktivität hilft, könnte ich einfach jeden neuen MoC hier hochladen, um ein bisschen Diskussion in meinem Blog zu verursachen. 13:46, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC)